Letters to Randy: The First Year
by DayoftheDiva
Summary: Military soldier, Randall Keith Orton meets Arianna Caleb on his month back home, from being deployed to Germany. They fall in love but all too soon, his month of being home is up. He won't let her go. They start writing back and forth detailing their everyday life, of the first year he is back in Germany. Randy/OC. Daily Updates.
1. Prologue

New Story Alert Even though I have a bunch of stories that I already need to finish but this one came in my head a few nights ago:-) This will be mostly letters like Dear John the book and Movie but I don't know how close it will be to the book/movie since I have never seen or read it.

Summery:

A Military soldier meets a girl while on his month back from being deployed from Germany. They fall in love but all too soon, his month of being home is up. He won't let her go. They start writing back and forth detailing their everyday life, until he comes home.

**Prologue: Part 1**

**Arianna's POV**

I never really knew what love was. I had been around it my whole life. I saw parents declare their love for each other everyday. I saw some of my friends say it to each other while they were in the "Honeymoon" phase as my mother called it. I knew what it felt like to love my family and friends. That love was an intense one that drove you to do anything so none of you family would ever get hurt. That love was the one that made you want to destroy the person who had hurt you friend. I knew what "like" was. That attraction you get when you see a cute boy wink at you. But Love was something that I had never experienced. I had dated a few boys before and they all at some point in our relationship told me they loved me. In each of their faces I saw the uncertainty that was a giveaway to what they really felt. Me? I had said it back a few times. But never in my life had a meant it. This was the only thing I new for certain about love. You just don't say it. You feel it.

**Prologue: Part 2**

**October 4****th****, 2010**

Arianna wandered around aimlessly around the club that her friends had dragged her to. She was never one for the night life. But for her friends, she would do anything, even giving into Layla's temper tantrum of wanting to go to the club. She felt something wrap around her arm. She soon realized it was a very drunk Candice Michelle.

"Liaaaa, you look soo pretty tonight, I haven't seen you since yesterday." Candice said holding on to Arianna .Arianna laughed. Candice had forgotten that they had seen each other just 3 hours ago while they were getting ready.

"Come on; let's get you the table so you can rest." Arianna said helping a stumbling Candice who wore six inch heels.

"But, I'm fine, I promise." Candice said hiccupping.

"I believe you." Arianna said appeasing Candice.

They were finally getting closer to the table when Candice tripped on someone's purse and started to fall down bringing Arianna with her. Arianna braced herself for the fall when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back up. She looked beside her and saw that the same person was also lifting Candice. Once they were both on their feet Arianna turned around to thank the person. As she turned around she saw the person who stood at least 6' 4 to her 5'11. Suddenly Maryse, one of her other best friends came up behind her and helped her with Candice.

"What happened?" Maryse said, her French accent peaking through.

"She's drank a little too much tonight." Arianna said to Maryse. Maryse nodded understandingly and took Candice away with the help of Ted, her boyfriend.

"Thank you for that. That would have been really embarrassing and hurtful." Arianna said to the stranger.

"No problem." He said back.

"Hey, listen why don't I buy you a drink or something?" Arianna offered.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." Arianna said and led him to a table on the balcony that the club had. They both ordered drinks.

"So what's your name?" Arianna said ending the awkward silence that had formed over them.

"Randall, yours?"

"Arianna,"

After that simple thing was said, a whole conversation was started. By the time her friends texted her Arianna and Randall knew each other better than most couples knew each other.

"I have to go. My friends are waiting." Arianna said standing up. She took out a pen and a piece of paper from her bag. She quickly wrote down her number.

"Call me."

At the time Arianna didn't know it, but it was the start of a relationship that would cause pain, happiness, and would finally lead her to know what it feels like to be in love.

**Prologue: Part 3 **

**October 25****th****, 2010**

Randy walked to his closet and took out one duffle bag and once rolling suitcase. He set them down on his bed and opened them. He turned and looked at Arianna who sat on his bed with tears threatening to come out. Randy sat next to her dropping his clothes not caring where they fell. He gently turned her head towards him and leaned in and kissed her. His thumbs wiped the tears that fell as he kissed her. He pulled back after a second.

"Look at me." Randy said. Randy tilted her head up after a second.

"It's just for a while. I'll be back and everything will be back to how it has been." Randy said.

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Randy said. He stood up and pulled her with him.

"Now help me pack, the sooner I finish the sooner we can do something else." Randy said.

**October 30****th****, 2010 **

Randy walked through the door of the airport with a duffle bag slung across his shoulder and a rolling suitcase trailing behind him. The only thing Randy was paying attention to was the girl whose hand he was holding as he walked. One month ago he would of cared less if he had to get back on the plane the second he got off to get deployed back to Germany. Now, he didn't even want to face his friends. The only thing that kept him from walking out of the airport at that second was the U.S. Army uniform that he wore. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into by getting into a relationship right before he was going to go back to Germany, but he knew whatever it was it would be worth it. They turned the corner and saw his friends. They were of course also in the army. The only one who knew what he would go through was John. John Cena was one of his best friends if not his best friend. John was in a 3-year relationship with his girlfriend, Nikki Bella. John had been the only one of his friends that he had told about Arianna.

Randy turned to Arianna. This was goodbye. Or at least it was for the next two years. Randy and Arianna kissed and for those precious seconds it seemed like everything was going to be alright.

For Now.

There we go that is the prologue and I am happy to say that this story will be updated daily and their will be around 10 chapters so including this prologue, that is 11 chapters in 10 days. Today being the first. Let's hope I can keep up the daily updates :-)


	2. Arianna's First Letter

Yayyy 1st Chapter. The only thing I have to say is that these Letters will alternate between Randy and Arianna some may be responses to an earlier letter and others may be a whole new letter. When it is a Response the chapter name will include this **RE:**

**Chapter 1: Arianna's 1****st**** Letter**

_Randall Keith Orton_

_November 5__th__, 2010_

_McMahon U.S. Army Base_

_Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany_

_Dear Randy,_

_ It's only been a few days since I last saw you. Just a few days since I saw you get on the plane and go back to Germany. I've known you for less than a month. In that month, you changed everything. You made me see things in a new light. You showed me things could be so much more than just the daily routine. _

_ I remember about 2 weeks ago when you convinced me to go sky-diving with you. You told me I would be alright. I didn't believe you at all. You grabbed my hand and before I could think about it anymore, you pulled me down with you. I was scared to death and I wanted to kill you when we got down because you didn't warn me. You laughed when I told you I hated you and you told me I would never be able to hate you. _

_That's the day I remember with the most clarity. I would have never admitted to your face but I actually had fun. You took me out to dinner that night. You kept making teasing me because I was scared of heights. Those memories really get me thinking. Will we ever go back to those carefree days again? Or were they limited days that fate somehow gave us in order to keep us going for the rest of life. I keep thinking about how it will be when you come back. Will our relationship last that long? Or is this just a fling that we had over the days of October? Wow, I probably sound like one of those girls in romance novels. _

_Since you've been gone a lot has. Candice promised everyone she would stop drinking permanently. But of course she broke the promise the next day when we went to club and she once again got drunk. She is by no means an alcoholic, she just can't let go of it for some reason. I'm just happy she has friends that don't drink, like AJ, Phil, and me. She would be lost without us. I went to your apartment the other day to get the stuff I left in you room the last day we were in there. When I was walking out, I saw a puppy sitting at your doorstep. I found the owner and she told me she was giving the puppies away because she didn't want so many dogs at her house. I took the one I found and she's my new pet. She's the cutest thing you will ever see. It took some convincing to get Maryse to let her stay at our apartment but she finally accepted it. She actually thought the puppy was so cute, she went to an animal shelter and adopted her own. She got a really cute dog and named it Flake. Flake and Snow get along really well. Snow is seriously the worlds' cutest dog. I really wish you could see him, but my camera is broken. I need to get it fixed. I'll send you a picture as soon as I can. Snow is staring at me right now. He's ready to go for a morning walk. The only problem is I already took him for a walk. He's a ball full of energy. I'm sure you would love him. He's sweet yet brave, just like you. He thinks he can take on the world even if he is a toy dog. _

_I have to go. Maryse and I are going to go to the pet store. She has decided that buying Flake shoes and a jacket is the best idea that anyone has ever thought of. _

_Randy, I miss you._

_Love, _

_Arianna_

Randy stared at the letter for a few more seconds before closing the letter and putting it back in its envelope. He smiled at it for a second before he looked through his duffle bag and took out a music box. The box had been given to him by his mother before he left for boot camp the first year he joined the military. He opened the box that help pictures of his family and placed the letter inside. He put the music box back inside his bag and laid back on his cot. It was almost 6:00 am and the soldiers were starting to wake up. Soon it would be time to start the day.


	3. RE: Arianna's 1st Letter

**Hi :-D So I read the Wikipedia summery of Dear John. I didn't like it all. It sounds like a sad story and if you all know me, stories were someone gets hurt emotionally are not my cup of tea. Also remember the letters are received 9 days after the date specified. And thank you to Keeper of Oz and rkofantasy for the nice reviews :-) Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 2: RE: Arianna's 1****st**** Letter**

Arianna Lia Caleb

November 15th 2010

568 Roseland Apartment Complex

Louisville, Kentucky, U.S.A.

_Arianna, _

_ Let me just start by saying that it is almost 1 AM in_ _the morning and the last mail truck for the week leaves at 7 AM so this letter might not be the best. I got your letter yesterday. I got it right before bed time. It's crazy how much a letter means to me now. I used to tease John because he acted as if a letter from his girlfriend was the best thing the world had ever given him. Yesterday he saw me get the letter and since his bunk is next to mine. He told me he knew who it was from the minute he saw my facial expression. _

_ It didn't take more than a skim through the letter to let me know your question. You asked me if we would ever go back to the carefree days. I really wish I could answer that without a doubt in my mind, but I can't. I don't know what's going to happen. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure I get back home. Maybe then when I get home, I will be able to answer that question. I can tell you something though; I will feel the same way about you as I did the first day. I promised me you would wait for me. In my head I keep thinking what if you fall for another guy. What would I do then? Will I feel betrayed or will I understand that the longer I am gone the bigger the chance that someone will steal you from me. If you do however send me a "Dear John" letter as they call it, I promise that as soon as I get home I will kill the guy who took you from me. That's not a threat. It's a warning. So if another does convince you to leave me, just make sure he's not within a 100 feet distance of me. Everything you told me in your last letter, I hope was true. I'm probably going to tell you some stuff that I will never in my life say out loud in these letters. Just make sure to never mention it ever again. _

_ About the dog, are you calling a white hairball? If you are, just make sure to not let the hairball take my place. You told me Maryse's dog's name is Flake? Is that a coincidence that her dog is Flake and yours is Snow? Or did you coordinate. My Mom would love that. She for some reason is obsessed with things that match. On another note, things have been okay here. Not much excitement goes on in the life of an army base cop. All I practically do is walk around the base or actually I don't even walk. We ride around in trucks. The only disturbance that has happened is a cadet who was on his day off got drunk at a pub near the base and was causing a scene in the middle of training. I myself haven't gotten a day off yet. When I have days off I volunteer for jobs that need filling either that or I go to the gym. The gym is the only place where I can relax fully. I spend every afternoon off in there. Three day ago, John convinced me to go to the pub with him for some drinks. I thought it would be fun, but it turned out not to be when he started thinking of Nikki and ended up getting emotional. I had to help him out of there before he started crying. That would make a bunch of the guys make fun of him. He better be glad that I got him out of there before anyone noticed that the waterworks were coming. When he was talking about Nikki I finally figured out just how close they were. The only thing I can hope is that we are someday like them. See? Thing number one that I will never admit I said. I have to go. I have the early morning shift tomorrow, plus I have to take this letter down to the office to get mailed. Stay strong and remember that I will be home soon. _

_ I miss you more than I can tell you. _

_ Love,_

_Randy_

Arianna sat on Candice's bed as she looked at the end of the letter.

"Aria are you going to see the movie or not?" Arianna looked up and saw Maryse, Candice, Beth, and Tamina at the door. The girls were having a sleepover and the were about to see _Magic Mike_.

"I'm going guys, have you made the popcorn?" Arianna asked closing the letter and slipping it back in the envelope. She looked up as her friends looked at each other.

"Alright, who said they were gonna make the popcorn?" Maryse asked. Everyone looked at her.

"You!" everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"Alright! Alright! I'm Sorry! I'll make them right now." Maryse said walking back to the kitchen. All the girls followed her. Arianna smiled and kissed the envelope before putting it in her purse.

**BTW: Just a reminder, I know nothing about the military so if you know something about it and something is wrong, sorry.**


	4. Sparkly Gel Pens

**Third daily update! YEAHH BUDDDY! As you may have noticed in the date, I decided to skip to the next month, since have to get all the way to next October at least in the next 7 to 11 chapters. If you think I should do it differently tell me in a review. **

**Chapter 3: Sparkly Gel Pens**

_Randall Keith Orton_

_December 14__th__, 2010_

_McMahon U.S. Army Base_

_Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany_

_Dear Randy, _

_Today the worst thing that could have happened to me happened. I got sick. It wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't snowing outside and if it didn't look so pretty. I love the snow. Snow is like the best thing ever! It's just a common cold and a sore throat. While everyone is having fun in the snow, I am stuck inside watching. I'm actually writing this letter by the window. There is a huge mountain of snow building in the park behind my apartment building. All I can hope is that I get well soon so I can join everyone else. Other than me being sick, Snow had to go to the vet yesterday because of a bug bite. It makes his skin itch and he started to make himself bleed because he kept scratching. He is now wearing a cone around his head. He looks so funny in it. He looks so upset though. I hate to see him that way. The vet said he can't take it off until the bug bite is healed. Poor baby. _

_Well anyway, I read your last letter. Are you really serious about me coming to visit you? I would actually love it. I've been to Germany before with my family. It was my high school graduation present. You told me about your family, and they sound amazing I would really love to hear more about them. If I ever meet them, I hope I don't embarrass myself. Wouldn't that just be like me? Embarrass myself in front of a military officer's family? Yeah, that sounds just about right. I went to your apartment like you told me too. I found the camera you told me you wanted. I'll send it soon. I didn't send it along with this because I found out that they currently weren't taking packages until tomorrow. I think it will be there the day of Christmas Eve. I'm not really sure. I'll send you photos of Christmas here. Remember the first day we met? I told you Christmas was my favorite holiday and it truly is. I love everything about it. I justly wish you were here to spend Christmas with me. This would be our first Christmas together. Even though I know it isn't possible, a girl can dream right? _

_Oh and one more amazing thing that happened is I discovered the magic of sparkly purple ink. You may have already noticed. I'm not sure if it was okay to spend 30 dollars on just sparkly gel pens. But what can I say? I love sparkle. When I was little, my favorite thing to do during Christmas was make cookies with my mom. I actually still do it. My mom knows that and she always stocks up on colored sugar. I just love that stuff because it sparkles. When I was younger I used to put so much of it on the cookies they used to come out way to sweet. I still can't help myself sometimes. _

_By the way as I write this I'm actually listening to rap? How did you ever get me to listen to this stuff? The thing that surprises me even more is that I like it. The first time you made me listen to it, I hated it. Now you actually made me a fan. What has the world come to? At least I chose a girl to listen to. Nikki Minaj's lyrics actually do make sense when you listen carefully. Not. You were totally wrong about that. Well I have to go. My sinuses are getting the best of me. I'm just going to go to bed and watch reruns of Gossip Girl._

_Miss you all the time._

_With Love,_

_Arianna_

Randy smiled at the last part of the letter and shook his head. If she only knew that he thought about her nearly all the time. Randy once again put the letter inside the music box and stood up and stretched. It was time for his next shift. He walked out of dormitory and went to get his equipment. The smile on his face was not missed by John.

"Letter from Arianna?" John asked smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face John or I'll tell the guys about you crying in the middle of the pub." Randy responded. The smirk fell from John's lips.

"You wouldn't." John said walking after Randy.

"Try me."

**Once again thank you to the people who reviewed: smash07 and Keeper of Oz :-D**


	5. Meeting the Parents

**Fourth daily update and we're still going strong.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Parents**

* * *

Arianna Lia Caleb

January 27th 2011

568 Roseland Apartment Complex

Louisville, Kentucky, U.S.A.

_Dear Arianna,_

_ Thanks for the package you sent. All the guys loved it. For some reason everyone enjoyed having a fashion magazine to look at. Why? I have no idea. I'll tell you what happened but only if you promise to tell everyone. Yes, John did actually cry at a bar. He was drunk and he started saying all of this stuff about how he missed Nikki. Then after he finished talking about Nikki, he started saying stuff about how he missed his, and I quote, "Mommy". I know you're probably gonna say that I'm lying but I promise I'm not. I got him out of the pub before the other soldiers there saw him. Yeah, call me a good friend. I consider myself a great best friend because I did that. I told him about it the next day and as a payment he took my shift as gate security. So I have a day off today. I'm just going to go to the gym and relax today. _

_ By the way, I'm still waiting for that picture of you. I hope you send it soon. It gets harder everyday that I'm not with you. It makes me upset to think that you could see anther guy and get with him while I'm stuck here. The only way I could get out of this relationship is to start getting attracted to guys. That however will not happen. Just in case you were hoping. I've been taking pictures here. I don't think you will be interested in many of them unless you are interested on how the gate to the base looks. My commander chose me to volunteer at the weapons base. So I've been working there for the past few weeks. It's actually pretty cool in there. I clean the guns and load them. The only thing that sucks is that I have to count them all at Night and if I make one mistake in counting it may cause a tragedy with someone. Base security is really serious about that stuff. I almost feel scared to miscount. Yesterday I was counting the weapons and I was at one-hundred-twenty-two and I lost count because I go distracted with something. I don't even remember what it was the point is that I got distracted thus making me lose count. I was pissed. I finished counting until about midnight. That isn't so bad but since I was supposed to get up early at around 4 to start loading the guns for the soldiers. That really sucked. _

_ It gets hard for me sometimes here when I read your letters. You tell me about stuff you do back home and gets hard to act tough over here. I hate to admit it but I'm actually getting home-sick. My mom would be so proud of you for actually making me homesick. I actually want you to meet her. I bet she would love you. I would actually really mean a lot if you meet here. Right me back if you want to. _

_ I have to go. _

_Love,_

_Randy_

Arianna set the letter down and looked out the window. She was happy that he wanted her to meet his parents but, she was shy about just walking up to his parent's house and introducing herself. She looked at the puppy next to her and picked him up.

"We have to go make some calls." Arianna said to the puppy and walked out of her room to get her phone.

* * *

**Once again that you for the reviews. **

**Keeper of Oz: Sparkly Gel Pens in my opinion are the best writing utensil that I have ever seen, and OMG I know it was cute, that was actually setting up for the rest of the story that was told here :-)**

**smash07: I will try to update as earliest as I can each day. I'm trying to brainstorm ideas for The second year, all I know is the sequel will have the cutest ending I could possibly think of 3**


	6. Valentine's Day

**5****th**** Chapter :-) Hope you like it. Sorry for the delay, I lost my flash drive so I am currently using my brothers. You know what they say, better late than never.**

**Chapter 5: Valentine's Day**

_Randall Keith Orton_

_February 14__th__, 2011_

_McMahon U.S. Army Base_

_Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany_

_Dear Randy,_

_ Today is Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day for me has never been the happiest of moments. For some reason every year I attract the douche bag, or the guys that are just plain bad. Last Valentine's Day I was dating a guy named Hunter. His dad was friends with mine and they had known each other since collage. There was nothing wrong with him if you don't count the fact that he was rich, like filthy rich. Not so bad right? Wrong. He shoved his money in everyone's face and didn't care about much that didn't have to do with his money. He always acted as if his money made him better than everyone else. He wasn't mean towards me or anything like that but sometimes it gets tiring to be with someone and watch him stomp over people who have never in their lives done anything bad to them. He was like that. I learned my lesson to never date another rich daddy's boy. Worst experience yet._

_ Anyway, today I am going to a Valentine's Day party. I am so not looking forward to it. First of all, I have no date Second of all; this guy named Damien Sandow is going to be there. I hate that guy. He is a know it all. He thinks that the world revolves around him. Oh and I forgot to say that he calls himself the 'The Intellectual Savior of the Masses" He is just, UGH! Well anyway, like I was saying I'm not looking forward to going but Maryse is dragging me. She seems to think that meeting new people will help me with something. I just hope she realizes it won't before I punch her for trying to introduce me to another guy at Starbucks. Did I tell you about what happened that day? I don't think I did. But that day, we went to Starbucks because I really wanted coffee from there. So she walked up to the cash register to order, and I went with her because she never gets my order right. So I went with her and after I ordered she told the guy. "This is my friend, Nikki. She loves a man who can make coffee." I almost died right there. She was saying all of this in her French accent and she was trying to sound seductive I guess. I have no idea. I was so embarrassed I'm surprised I didn't faint or something. The guy was blushing. I apologize to the guy and dragged Maryse out of there. We still haven't gone back to that Starbucks and hopefully we never will. _

_ So as I sit here, in my room listening to Maryse run back and forth in her six inch heels looking for stuff for the party, I think of you. You told me that as soon as you got back we would pick off were we left off. For some reason my heart doesn't agree. As fast as this might sound, I love you. We only knew each other for a short time and we have been writing back and forth for a couple of months. When I open your letters, in my heart I really wish that you would send me that one letter that tells me you are coming back. I know you told me one year, but the more I keep thinking about it, I keep wondering if I can wait that long. I love you Randy. This I know for sure, and trust me that is one of the only things I have been sure of for the past few years. Even through all of the doubts that have crossed my mind whenever I am writing you a letter, you keep me strong. Wow, I'm getting too sappy here, more so than usual. Sorry about that. What can I say? It's Valentine's Day. Maryse is freaking out right now, I have to go. I'll be thinking of you every time Maryse tries to get me to meet a new guy. _

_I Love You,_

_Arianna_

_PS: Happy Valentine's Day. I really wish this would be our first one together._

Randy looked at the letter over and over again. Sure there was a full letter to look at, but the only parts of the letter that Randy could concentrate on were the parts that said "I Love You". Granted Randy wasn't the most romantic guy in the world, he wasn't the most sensitive, but when it came to those three words he would melt instantly. Randy smiled and folded the letter, he inserted it inside the front pocket of the t-shirt that he had under his uniform. He hurriedly put the coat on and rushed to his shift. He got there right before time was up. The chief of staff, Chris Jericho, was making sure everyone was there. He took one look at Orton's face and knew instantly what he was doing before he came. He made sure no one listened and told Randall,

"You better be glad that I have a wife and two daughters, Orton. Make sure not to get caught up reading love letters again. Got me in trouble when I was a cadet." Chris said and walked passed Randy, smirking.

**Yayyy! Anyone else super excited about Y2J? I LOVE him. **__


	7. Things Have Changed

**6****th**** Daily update :-) **

**Chapter 6: Thing have changed**

* * *

Arianna Lia Caleb

March 10, 2011

586 Roseland Apartment Complex

Louisville, Kentucky, U.S.A.

_Dear Arianna,_

_ It's crazy that we've been apart for a couple of months and it doesn't feel like it. I still miss you a lot but it somehow finally feels like time is passing by faster. Than ever and I don't know why it is. I don't know why but I hope it continues like this. It feels better to know that each day that passes is another day closer to see you. By the way that was another thing that you better remember because I'm not saying it again. I've been saying a lot of those lately. You turned me sappy. I don't like that but I bet you do. You little sneak. You know that I love you though. You admitted that. Anyway things haven't changed much here. They pretty much stay the same. Every day is a routine for me here. It seems like something is all that interesting anymore. Before I met you to me this place seemed like adventures waiting to be found. But now? I'm not so sure. I see this place as an ordinary place that I've been put into. You changed that._

_ Well, I haven't done much the only exiting thing to do here is go to the pub, and lately I've been going less and less. I somehow now find it interesting how John used to stay. I used to think he was crazy for missing an opportunity at having fun. I finally understand what he was saying about having a girlfriend. He's one of the only people I can talk to these days since he is one of the only ones that have a girlfriend at home. Well at least in my group. Most of the others are single and go out to look for girls. The bad thing is that I used to go with them and I never really noticed what we did to get girls. To think about it now is kinda crazy since I don't need to do it anymore. I have a perfect girl at home waiting for me. To be honest, it's comforting to know that someone will be waiting for me. I never knew the feeling that you feel when you see someone waiting for you at the airport or to just hug someone the minute you get off the plane. It never seemed like I was gonna get the opportunity to feel it anyway. But things change. People change. That's one of the things that I have been paying most attention too._

_I love you Arianna. That's one of the things that I will keep admitting and I will not get tired of it because guess what, I'm proud of it. I'm proud of having you. I'm proud of being able to say that I don't go out and get drunk and use ridiculous pick-up lines to get girls who just want you for one night. Every time I used to do that out here I woke up every morning and felt….empty. Not anymore. I thank you for that. You changed everything. You changed me. I think my mom is happy with you about that too. Plus, has she started talking about children to you? Because I've read her letters and they are getting more and more demanding. The first thing she wrote in her last letter was: when are you getting married? I'm sorry about that. My mom can get pretty….demanding. _

_I have to go Ari. I'll talk to you later. Don't take too long to write back. I love you._

_Love,_

_Randy._

Arianna smiled at the letter as she looked at it again. She was also currently speaking to Randy's mom.

"Sorry Ms. Orton….. No I heard you… Yes, I promise I'll be over to meet you husband…..Okay, I'll talk to you later….Bye." Arianna touched the end button on her phone and smiled at it. A lot of things had changed in the past few months. Randy was right. He was also right about his mom talking to her about marriage and children. It had immidietly started after the third time she had met with Randy's mom. She was a sweet person so Arianna didn't mind. She put her phone down and walked out of the room to the kitchen to start making the dish she would take to Randy's parents house for dinner tonight.

* * *

**Sorry it up late once again. Like I said before I lost my flashdrive and a couple of the chapter were there, sorry:-(**


	8. The Clumsy Girlfriend

**Hey guys, I'm trying to post the chapter somewhat earlier today. Yayy for me finally getting back on track. I think.**

**Chapter 7: The Clumsy Girlfriend**

* * *

_Randall Keith Orton_

_April 5__th__, 2011_

_McMahon U.S. Army Base_

_Rhineland-Palatinate, Germany_

_Randy, _

_ Why is it that every time I try to mail something, something has to happen to me? Please, I am begging you to tell me because this time I was walking and I tripped on the last step of the building .It wouldn't have been that bad if I wasn't wearing my six inch cheetah print stilettos. The ones I wore to the airport the day you left. Well, I tripped and scraped my hands and made my clothes dirty, Oh and I almost ruined my heels. The most important part of this is that I dropped the letter that I was going to the post office to send to you, in the muddy water. Yeah, not my finest moment. Well, at least Maryse wasn't there. She would have never let me live it down. So I have decided against going back to the post office and I will instead sit here in my PJs very happily waiting for the mail man, thank you very much._

_ Anyway now that I have vented about that, I have no idea what to talk about. I had written everything that was in my head in the last letter so my head is blank right now. Well I could just sit here and make an idiot of myself in a letter. Yeah, sounds about right. Well, I'm just going to tell you what has been going on here. Well the first order of business is that something has scared me for life. It happened yesterday, what happened was: I walked in on Ted and Maryse. I had just gotten home from work and I was about to ask Maryse were we should go for dinner because I did not feel like making anything. Imagine my surprise when I turn around after closing the door and I see Maryse naked with only a Ted's boxers on, on top of Ted while he was stark naked, making out. I stood there for a second and after the shock left I went back to the door and opened it quietly before slamming it closed really hard. It may have been wrong of me to interrupt what they were doing but come on. Maryse has her own room, her own closet, and her own bathroom. She could have picked any of those three places to have sex with Ted. She chose the living room. Yeah, not happening. They immediately stood up and looked at me. Ted looked so red. He looked soooo embarrassed. Maryse was equally as embarrassed. She looked at me and was like "I thought you said you would be home late." Which was a lie. My words were "Hey, I might get to work late." She probably wasn't paying attention to me obviously since she was doing that. So yeah that scared me for life. I might not ever look Ted in the face again. Ever._

_ Let me think, what other thing happened…Oh yeah, I started hanging out with Nikki she's a sweet girl. It's actually really awesome to talk to someone who is going through the same situation. I can actually talk to her about you in a way that's more personal. For example, when I told Candice that I loved you, she asked me if I was certain that this wasn't just another fling that would get old in a few months. While Nikki told about what is was like to be an army girlfriend. All I have to say about that is I hope I don't ever have to meet an army wife. The way Nikki described them sounded very dangerous. They sounded very…..very protective. I have to go, I just looked out the window and the mail truck is near the building. I'll talk to you later, I love you._

_XOXOXOXOXOX_

_Love,_

_Arianna_

Randy heard a laugh behind him. He immediately turned around and saw John who was reading over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Aww, come on Randy. I haven't messed with you since training this morning." John said.

"So you read my letter?" Randy asked.

"Yep." John said looking proud of himself.

Randy rolled his eyes and smiled down at the letter one more time before folding it and putting it back in the envelope and putting it inside of his bag. He stood up and followed John as they walked to dinner.

* * *

**I really had no idea what to write in this chapter. So sorry if it sucks. Thank you for the reviews and the follows and the favorites, and the author favorites. Just Thank you for giving this story a chance**_**:-D**_


	9. RE: The Clumsy Girlfriend

**I honestly feel like I am running out of ideas. But I will not quit this story; it's like one of my babies without me actually having babies.**

**Chapter 8: RE: The Clumsy Girlfriend**

* * *

Arianna Lia Caleb

April 20th, 2011

586 Roseland Apartment Complexes

Louisville, Kentucky, U.S.A.

_Dear Arianna,_

_I read your letter a few days ago, but this is actually the first break that I've had in a bunch of days. I would have wanted to write back way earlier than this. But anyway, I'll start with the questions you asked me. I really wish I knew why things were happening to you. I can tell you something though, if that step was a person, it would be dead for tripping you. Oh and that is by the way another one of the things that I will deny I said if you ever tell anyone about that. I can't ruin my rep. But anyway, just promise me to be more careful. I don't want to go back and see you in a hospital. When I was home I saw plenty of the things that happen to you. I think it would be best if you would avoid steps from now on. But since you live in an apartment complex that loves spiral staircases, which by the way was a bad choice of home for you, just please be more careful._

_Well, now that we are done with that. Let's move on to my second point. Ted and Maryse, I'm sorry but when I went back and reread that a couple of days ago I almost fell over laughing. That is pretty damn funny. Sorry you had to witness it though. Just promise me that you didn't intentionally look at Ted's…..umm…umm, how can I say this in a term were it seems formal and appropriate…..yeah I can't make it sound appropriate. So just promise me that you didn't stare at Ted's ass. That would be pretty messed up. Moving on once again, since I don't want to start laughing again at 12:00 am in the morning. This might sound cheesy but I'm really glad you have someone to talk to. I know what it feels like to feel like you're going through everything alone because I had to go through it myself alone. There are not many guys over here that have a girlfriend. They don't think it would work long distance and I know I thought the same thing. Trust me the same thing. I hate to say it but I was blind. I went through daily life here at the base not knowing there was something more outside of it. Wow, I feel like I owe John an apology for all the times that I made fun of John when he said that when love is in a relationship distance doesn't matter. You have no idea how much I wish you were here today with me. It's one of the only things I truly want right now. I promise you if we would have met in the military, we would be married by now and you would be here with me. I know you can't be but that doesn't stop me from wanting you here. I love you and honestly, I will never get tired of saying it. Yeah you're making me soft. Congrats, you got what you wanted. _

_ Remember a couple of days after we met when we were at my apartment chilling? You told me you would make me a romantic person like that guy from the notebook. Whatever his name was. Honestly I have a confession; I fell asleep while we were watching the movie. Well I guess you were watching it because I was out like a light the second that the old people came on the screen. You know at that moment I really wished that movie would end but right now I wish I was in that exact moment because you were by my side. You were completely right about everything. I gotta go get some sleep I'll write you later beautiful. I love you._

_Love,_

_Randy_

Arianna stared at the letter a few more seconds before closing it and sighing. The distance had become more and more noticeable for her in the past few months. She was starting to wonder how much longer she could go without seeing him before she went insane. She was at the point were re-reading his letter was a necessity in everyday life. Arianna was sick. She was love sick. She didn't exactly know if that was good or bad. All she knew was that her heart was starting to scream at her to take a plane and beg him to come back; while her head was screaming at her to break it off before she got in too deep.

At this point she didn't know what would do her better.

* * *

**There we go 1 hour and 10 minutes before the next day. As always thank you for reviews and favorites, and follows. **

**RandyOrtonxWifexx: Randy and Arianna will meet soon. Just wait like 2-5 chapters for it, I'm actually thinking of scenarios of what would happen. I might even be mean and make something bad happen. I honestly have a bunch of idea of how there meeting would go. **


	10. The Fourth of July

**Okay so in this chapter I skip all the way to July because I want to get to the chapter where they see each other quicker. I said 2-5 chapters in the last chapter I think it will be 3 or 4 now. Enjoy:-)**

**Chapter 9: The Fourth of July**

_Randall Keith Orton_

_July 4__th__, 2011_

_McMahon U.S. Army Base_

_Rhineland-Palatinate, German_

_Dear Randy, _

_ Today as you may have seen is the fourth of July. It's always been one of my favorite holidays. One of the reasons is that I get to spend time with my family. Every year we have thins big 4__th__ of July cookout. I absolutely look forward to it every year. It is an amazing time every year. I really wish you were here today. I'm at my parents' house right now and we are getting ready for tonight. My parents are cooking and my brothers and sisters are getting everything set up. I'm supposed to be helping but I managed to sneak away to write this to you. _

_ Well other than that in my last letter remember I told you I was sick once again? It turned to be this rash type thing called shingles. I don't know if you've heard of it. My head was aching so badly I wanted to do something to it god I really don't miss that pain. It was one of the worst I've ever felt. It was some type of chicken pox virus related thing. I'm just glad it's over with. I really hated it. Well anyway I really wish you were here. My parents would love you; at least I hope they will. You can really never tell with my parents._

_ I'm really sorry that I have to make this so short, I have to go help. I love you so much. Virtual kisses well not really virtual since it's not an email but whatever I miss you I'll be waiting for your letter._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Love,_

_Arianna_

Randy smiled and closed the letter he was about to immediately start writing her back.

**Sorry its sooo short today, people are rushing me. Thanks for reviews and likes and favorites Bye see yall tomorrow.**


	11. Arianna hates August

**Hey people this is technically late but I didn't have time to write something earlier today since I went back to school today, oh and also excuse mistakes This chapter is from my iPod since my brother stole my laptop. **

**Chapter 10: Arianna hates August**

* * *

_Randall Keith Orton_

_August 1st, 2011 _

_McMahon U.S. Army Base Rhineland-Palatinate, German _

_Dear Randy, _

_ It's the first say of august today is the first day if august. I have mixed feeling about it. First of all since I wa a kid august has just hated me like it always has something against me. I know your probably laughing at me but it'd true when I was little, when ever I got sick it was always august. When I was 4 I got the chicken pox in august. When I was 9 I broke my leg during a gymnastics tournament... In august. It literally just plots my downfall everyday and I know it. August is a cruel month. Even kids agree with me because in some states school starts in august. So as if I didnt have enough stuff to blame august about I had to wear a cast the first day of freshman year in high school because I broke my arm... In august. Yeah me and august still don't get along because this year your not with me. I blame it on august. It has it out for me I am soo completely sure of that. _

_ Anyway Maryse is one of my only friends that I told about my problem with august. She s cracking up. Why do you people find my pain funny? It is soo not funny. Anyway I am super exited and waiting for October. I don't think I ever told you when my birthday was. I told you my age but not my birthday well I was born October 1st. I am turning 22 this year. I told my sister about you and she thinks that were too young to even think about being together in the long run. She doesn't understand that the mind is almost forgotten when the heart comes in. The heart wants what the heart wants and mine wants you. I feel like if we hadn't met I would be partying every-night and maybe even hooking up up with people. Just carefree and completely unaware of everything else that is going on in the world. My sister said she was worried that I had matured to quickly. I honestly feel like I did and I kind of like it. It makes me feel like I'm in control of my life. It's funny how things change. When I turned 20 I couldn't wait to be 21 to go out and get drunk and party. Now that I actually see how people act when they ate drunk it makes me question my ideas of life at the age of 20. They probably weren't the best ones to begin with. _

_ I know I probably should wait for your letter to arrive before I send this one but I really wanted to write out my thoughts to you. It sounds cheesy but it's oddly comforting to know that someone is listening or in your case reading, to what I say. Oh and I haven't told you yet, Ted and Maryse ate moving in together. My bestfriend is leaving me. I feel upset. They are looking for an apartment as we speak. Well at least I wont walk in on them anymore. And I wont have to be the third wheel on my own house anymore when they hang out...who am I kidding I really don't want her to move. We've lived together since freshman year of collage. She was my roommate since we were in dorms. We even payed for this apartment ourselves. Im going to miss her soo much. Well I hope that she gets a place near here. Ted and her were looking at a place right below my apartment. So I hope they get that. I have to go TTYL bye. I love you._

_ XOXOXOXOXO Love, _

_ Arianna_

_Randy laid back on his cot as he read the letter. It was somehow getting harder for him to not miss her too much. It was getting yo a point where we wanted to pack his stuff up and just go back to see her. He would see her soon._

* * *

**He just had to figure out how. Okay done sorry for the very very late update. This chapter will be messed up till tommorow morning so sorry for that**.


	12. The Big Question

**Yayy this time is before midnight…..sort of. There is like 2-3 more daily updates in this story. After that I'm going to take a break and I will come back with Letters to Randy: The SECOND Year :-)**

**Chapter 11: The Big Question**

* * *

Arianna Lia Caleb

August 13th, 2011

586 Roseland Apartment Complexes

Louisville, Kentucky, U.S.A.

_Dear Arianna, _

_ I would be lying if I said I didn't start laughing when I read your letter. I am honestly sorry. But I just couldn't help it. You sounded just soo pissed off at this month. It sounded honestly really funny. But I really can't answer your question. I would say maybe its karma so think about all the things you have been doing the whole year and for every time you did something bad, then maybe august just makes up for it. That is the only answer I can give you Baby. Anyway I'm sorry about your friend moving out. On the other hand, we could move in together if that helps you feel better….. Think about it. But you never really told me the history between you and Maryse. I wanna know everything. I don't want to be taken by surprise about anything._

_ All joking aside, I think we all have our moments. If it makes you feel better the month of august isn't my best month either. This month is usually only good for one thing; annoying me. It annoys me just in general. I guess it goes back to school like you said. I used to go back to school in august so I always associated that with August. Second of all, I always had a family reunion in August. It was literally one of the worst times I ever had. Half of my family is really uptight so I always had to sit through 7 days of boring 'proper' dinners, a week before school started up again. Yeah not the best time I would have hoped for. Oh and also, I don't care how many letters you send me Beautiful. I'll always be excited when I see one for me. So go ahead and write all the letters you want. It keeps me from packing up my stuff and sneaking off of base to the airport to come see you. They are what I look forward to every week. The mailing system frustrates me though. Why in the hell do they take 9 days to send one letter? They need to make it quicker. I'm an impatient man, and you know that first hand. So I really hate waiting around for the letter to come. _

_ I have an idea but I need to you to tell me if you like it. Our one year anniversary is in October. Would you consider flying out here to stay in the base with me for a couple of days? Please say yes. I am begging you. I want to see you soon. I have to go. I'll write you later. I love you._

_Love,_

_Randy_

Arianna smiled at the letter. Well she always smiled at the letters but this one was special. Randy asked her to come visit. The only problem was she didn't know if she could. She was begging god to please make the circumstances perfect for her to go. But with her luck, she wasn't packing yet. Though deep down, she knew she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Arianna smiled. She knew from the very second she read the letter;

She was going to go.

* * *

**There you go and I need an opinion. Would it be better if I make a response to this chapter, or just skip right ahead to August? **

**As always thank you for the favorites, reviews, and everything else. **


	13. Authors Note about Updating

Hey guys, I know I haven't daily updated in a couple of days for 2 reasons. The first being that the people who reviewed wanted me to skip to October were Arianna and Randy meet. The second is that I want to make it an awesome chapter and for me that takes a few days so the final chapter of this story will be posted on Wed. 1-16-13 so yeah I haven't forgotten about this story it will be finished and up on Wed 1-16-13. I'm working really hard on it so thank you for reading this authors note even though authors notes suck:-( 


	14. The Anniversary

**Hello:-) Before we can start with Letters to Randy: The Second Year, we of course have to have the one year anniversary meeting right? Of course. So let's get started:-D **

**Chapter 12: The Anniversary**

* * *

**October 1****st****, 2011: Arianna at the Airport**

As Arianna walked through the crowded airport her bags felt heavier and heavier with each step. She was excited about going to Germany but she somehow still managed to over pack. It wasn't like it was the first time that she had over packed. In fact a couple of years ago she packed so much that she ended up just pulling out of her suitcase and she missed her flight because she had to wait for her mom to come and pick up everything she couldn't take.

She finally got to the baggage check. She put her bags up and was relieved to see that she was in the limit of everything. She looked down at her outfit. Not the most fashionable but totally the most comfortable. She was currently wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a hoodie from Victoria's Secret, while one her feet were a pair of black UGG boots. She loved the look it made her feel cute even if some of her friends weren't at all convinced it was fashionable. On her right arm she was carrying a carry-on bag with a few makeup items and toiletries along with a change of clothes which just consisted of a new pair of sweatpants and another hoodie, a t-shirt, and some socks. Same outfit, different colors. She also carried her video camera, her phone, her laptop, iPod, and a few books. On her left arms she carried Snow. The small Pomeranian refused to get left behind. Arianna had to take him to the vet, in order to get everything required for him to get on the plane. She had also taken the dog to the pet salon. His nails had been trimmed, his fur washed and styled, and his teeth had been brushed. Needless to say, the dog was more expensive to get ready for the trip than Arianna was. As she carried the bag that carried Snow, she walked to a couple of the stores and bought a couple of quiet dog toys, and some magazines. Gum was also a must for Arianna. While gum was okay, Arianna had to buy candy. She loved candy. So Hershey was one of her best friends. By the time she had gone to the bathroom and finished her mini-shopping spree, her flight was starting to board.

As she hurried through the airport once more she felt butterflies starting to form at the pit of her stomach. Yes, she had talked to Randy for a Year. That still didn't change the fact that she had not seen him for 11 months and 20-something days had her nervous. How would he react? Would he be slightly different? Would he look the same? Would he pull her into his arms and spin her around? All of the questions ran through her hand as she boarded the plane. She was in first class, courtesy of Randy. She was extremely thankful for that. She didn't want to be sitting in a crowded 3 seat space. She would become nervous. As she walked to her seat she put her things above her seat and put the Coach pet-carrying bag under her seat. The bag was a present from Maryse and Ted for the trip. She put her seat belt on when she was told her and soon she was in the air. Just a few more hours until she saw Randy.

**October 1****st****, 2011: Randy's Anxiety **

**(A/N I've read a few things on what visitors have to do to get on-base but not much so I know this a bit- or maybe a lot Idk nonrealistic so please don't believe the things Arianna is allowed to get/do because I don't even know myself, I'm just doing what's best for the story.) **

He had nothing to be nervous about and he knew it. Randy paced back and forth. His girlfriend of 1 year was coming to see him. That was the source of the tension. Even though he was excited, he had no idea what to expect. Would she feel over-whelmed with everything at the base? Was he wrong by begging her to stay on-base instead of letting her stay at an off-base hotel? He knew that if she was at an off-base hotel he would have to go through security every time he came and went and he would only be allowed out until 2 a.m. (A/N I don't know if this is true but for my story I think it's okay since Randy needs an excuse for Arianna to stay on-base with him) He had asked permission for her to stay at the base and it had been granted. She was going to stay at one of the guest apartments they had on-base. Only the guys who had wife and kids were allowed to stay there. Since Arianna was visiting he was also granted permission to stay at the apartment with her. On top of that, he had been given a few days off courtesy of Chris Jericho. He was the most thankful about that. He was at the apartment they would be staying at together for the days she would be there.

He was pacing back and forth. He looked around. They apartment was not the biggest. But it was perfect for them. He had made sure of it. He had also managed to secure Arianna a pass that would allow them to go on and off base as they pleased. Everything was ready. Randy walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked out of the building and heard the sound of voices laughing. He turned to see Chris Jericho himself walking up to his family's house, and hugging his daughters. He smiled at the picture. His wife came out of the house and they kissed. Something about that picture made Randy feel calmer about Arianna coming to visit. He somehow knew that whatever happened those days that she was here, they would still survive the second year. Randy walked back to the soldier's quarters. He only had to wait a day and a couple of hours before Arianna would be in his arms.

**October 3****rd****, 2011: Arianna's Arrival **

**(A/N I have no idea how long it takes to fly from Kentucky to Germany so let's just assume it took her 2 days I think since she left on the 1****st,**** oh and on the dry shampoo situation, yes I am aware that you can't bring an ****aerosol can on a plane or at least I think you can't but this is my story so we are allowing it.)**

As Arianna was in the bathroom of the airplane changing, the feeling of nervousness was back. She quickly finished changing and put her Uggs back on and washed her face. She took out a can of dry shampoo from her bag and sprayed it through her hair and brushed it out. After she looked much better and felt cleaner she picked up her stuff and walked out of the restroom. At her seat she applied the basics of hygiene aka deodorant and the basics of makeup aka concealer, BB cream, mascara, and blush. She was going to line her eyes with eyeliner but she knew this would be impossible. To finish off she applied a coat of Chap Stick.

Once all of that was done she put Snow back in her bag and put her laptop, iPod, and the rest of the stuff she had gotten out back in her carry-on bag. By the time she was done the captain announced they would be landing in a few minutes. She got ready for landing and when she was ready, she quickly braided her hair in a loose side bride with a couple of pieces left out. The captain then announced they were landing. She buckled herself in and held on as they landed. When they landed she gathered her stuff and Snow and walked off of the plane. She got her luggage and looked around for the ride Randy said would be there. True to his word, a soldier was there waiting for her. Sergeant AJ Lee was waiting for her. Sergeant Lee walked up to her and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Staff Sergeant AJ Lee. But you can call me AJ." AJ smiled.

Arianna was surprised at the women in front of she was very small and very spunky. She looked nothing like what she imagined a sergeant would look like or even act like. AJ helped her with her bags and drove her to the base. At the base entrance she showed her ID card and told the guys guarding the door Arianna was with her. Arianna was driven to what looked like an office building. Inside AJ lead her to a deserted waiting area, where she told Arianna to wait. Arianna complied and set the bag she carried Snow in and sat on one of the leather couches that were in the room. Her carry-on bags stood at the side of the couch. She took one of the magazines from the glass table in the middle and started reading one to pass the time.

**October 3****rd****, 2011: Randy Gets Called into Sergeant AJ Lee's Office**

Randy was surprised to hear that he was ordered to AJ Lee's office. He never got in trouble or at least he tried to. He looked at the time, Arianna was supposed to arrive in a few hours. He walked into the office building were the sergeant offices were located. He went straight to Staff Sergeant Lee's office and knocked.

"Come in." AJ's voice commanded. When AJ looked up and saw Randy she stood up.

"Come on, Specialist Orton, I have something to show you." Randy nodded and followed AJ. She led him to one of the waiting rooms in the office building.

"I'll let you see for yourself, don't stay too long in there." AJ said and smiled at Randy before walking back to her office. Randy didn't know what to expect as he opened the door.

**October 3****rd****, 2011: Reunion**

Arianna didn't know what happened as she was picked up into someone's arms. It took her a moment to realize that it was Randy. She hugged him back as he spun her around. Finally stopping and wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her there. She pulled back and his lips met her's. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end. After they both needed air they finally broke apart and Randy set her down. He however had not let her go and didn't plan too. His face was buried in her hair while her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Words couldn't describe what either of them felt as they held each other once more in their arms. At some point tears had managed to start forming from Arianna's eyes as Randy held her tightly showing no sign of ever letting go. She stood there wrapped in his arms. This was where she wanted to be.

* * *

**Done! Yes it is over! Just Kidding, Part 2 of their reunion will be up tomorrow :-) SO stick around, see ya'll tomorrow!**


	15. The Anniversary Part 2

**Hey, well this is the last chapter to Year One. If you wonder why I didn't post everything yesterday it was partly because I didn't want to end it so soon and partly because Vampire Diaries came back on today and this was sort of my celebration :-D Oh and it gets a more somewhat adult-like feel right in this chapter. Nothing graphic. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13: The Anniversary Pt. 2**

* * *

**October 3rd, 2011: Reunion Pt.2**

After what seemed like hours, Arianna finally broke apart from Randy.

"We should go." Arianna said as Randy nodded he turned to take her bags and put her duffle bag on his shoulder and picked up one of his suitcases. When he reached down to get the bag he noticed something was moving inside one of her bags.

"Uh, what is in that?" Randy asked putting her duffle bag down. Arianna turned around to see what he was looking at. She smiled and picked up the bag. She carefully set it down on the couch and opened up the top. Randy watched as she lifted up what looked to be a ball of snow white colored fur. When she turned to face him he finally saw the face of a dog with tiny ears sticking out of the puffy layers of hair that he had. His black eyes looked Randy over as if wondering who he was. Arianna smiled at the dog and walked to Randy.

"Snow, this is Randy." Arianna said bringing the dog up to her face. She smiled at Randy and he slid his hand up to pet Snow. Instead of growling as Snow usually did to all of the guys she was friends with, like her brother, Snow had taken immediately to Randy. Snow whimpered when Randy has not let him lick him.

"Awwww, he loves you." Arianna said. Randy lifted an eyebrow at her. Even though he had personally always been drawn to Big dogs. The expression on the tiny dogs face made Randy smile.

"Come here you little ball of fur." Randy said giving in and grabbing Snow and letting him lick his face.

"You're lucky I like you." Randy said as he lifted the dog to his face. He smile and handed him back to Arianna. Arianna placed him back in his carrying bag and they picked up her bags once more. Randy picked up her duffle bag and slung it across his shoulders and picked up the bigger suitcase. Arianna picked up her carry-on bag and strapped it to her other rolling suitcase while grabbing Snow and putting the bag on her shoulder as they walked out of the office building, a couple privates turned to see. Needless to say they were surprised to see a civilian there. A couple of the Privates looked at the girl. She was clearly hot. Of course no one dared say anything because everyone clearly saw the possessive arm that Specialist Randy Orton had around her waist as they walked. Some of the Privates looked on in envy. It was clear that Randy was not letting go of the girl on his arm any time soon.

**October 4****th****, 2011: 3:00 A.M.**

Arianna watched as Randy slept his eyes closed and his face had a mask of calm on it. She ran her hand on his cheek caressing. She couldn't get used to it yet. She had been away from his so long she didn't remember how handsome he was. Of course she had pictures but she was never the girl who looked at the pictures every night. Some said it helped them feel better. As for Arianna, the only thing looking at pictures of him did was make the emptiness she felt in her heart feel worse. They were currently laid down in the middle of bed. Arianna clad in only her underwear. Randy in only a pair of basketball shorts. They hadn't done what it seemed they did, but they however got close to it.

_**(A/N OMG I think of this moment being like in the episode of the Vampire Diaries: **__**We'll Always Have Bourbon Street**__** when Elena and Damon wake up after sleeping together. What can I say I'm obsessed with the Vampire Diaries. But if you really need a visual of what would have gone down inside the apartment, link will be in my Bio. It gets a bit intense but then again if we had Damon or Randy who wouldn't?)**_

Randy was starting to wake up a smile starting to form on his face. Arianna giggled as he pulled her closer. His lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

"What time is it?" Randy asked as he buried his face in her neck and hair. Her arms went around his muscular shoulders.

"3:00 A.M." Arianna answered. Her head on top of his. She felt Randy pulling the blanket to cover them. He didn't dare move more than necessary. He knew this was real but some wherein the back of his mind he thought if he let her go she would suddenly disappear from his arms.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Randy asked pulling back his head enough to look up at her face.

"I guess I'm a rebel." Arianna responded.

**October 4****th****, 2011: Annoying Games **

As Randy opened his eyes he notices 2 things. First was that he was not lying in the small cot he had been assigned. Second in his arms were wrapped around a girl. His eyes opened and he looked down. He smiled as he remembered all that happened last night. As he was about to say something the cracked door creaked open farther and a white ball of fur went running straight at him. The dog weighed next to nothing. He jumped on the pillow beside Randy and started licking his face. Arianna felt the movement and opened her eyes she turned to see Randy scrunching his face in false disgust. She giggled and when Snow heard the sound he went to his owner and started licking her face.

"Well thanks to that ball of white fur, I think I'm pretty awake now. We should go get breakfast." Randy said releasing Arianna and turning to the side of the bed and sitting up. As he did he felt something pull him back. He turned around as Arianna's lips starting moving against his. Snow seemed to know that he would not be given any more attention for the time being and proudly jumped down from the bed and walked out the door. He had done his job of waking up his owners.

Randy climbed back on the bed hovering on top of Arianna as she held his lips to hers and her arms around his neck. Without warning Arianna pulled back.

"Let's go get breakfast."

Before Randy realized what happened Arianna slid from underneath him and grabbed his t-shirt that said Army on the front and had his last name on the back, and she walked out. Randy figured out what just happened and felt slightly frustrated. Arianna loved to play games with him.

He reluctantly stood up and walked to the kitchen. He saw Arianna reaching for the coffee and he walked behind and wrapped his arms around her. Arianna felt a tender kiss at the side of her head. This was where she had always wanted to be.

**October 5****th****, 2011:** **Meeting the Boys**

Randy and Arianna were hand-in-hand as they walked to the pub that was outside the base. John and a couple others of his friends were meeting them there. They had wanted to meet the girl that had stolen Orton's heart and wouldn't let it go. None of them had even known about it until a few days ago when one of the Privates told them. They were dying of curiosity to know all about the girl.

They hadn't been out much. This was Arianna's first time walking farther than the park located on the base. She had only stayed with a few minutes and that was because Snow had to use the restroom. Randy wanted to spend every second with her and so did she. They had a full year to make up within a 7 day period. All they did was sit around inside the apartment watching movies, cuddling, making out, laying in bed, or playing with Snow. The little dog had been best friends with Randy since the very first second. He seemed to know that whoever this man was, his owner would be with him for a while. While the dog was less than a year old, he already understood the emotions that Randy and Arianna shared. He could somehow sense they were much attached.

As Arianna and Randy walked inside the pub they were greeted with a couple of the guys Randy was friends with.

"Hey Guys, this is my Girlfriend, Arianna." Randy declared.

**October 5****th****, 2011:** **I Remember that fight 2:30 A.M. (Actually it was more like 10:50 P.M.)**

**(A/N LOL Taylor Swift lyrics….Teehee. The jokes on me cause I like Taylor….)**

"The least you could of done was not stare at the waitress all night Randy!" Arianna yelled at him.

"So now I'm the one that was staring at the waitress, I didn't do it, it was her hanging on me all night! And don't make me remind you about _'Oh do you work out a lot Cody?' _The least you could have done was stay by my side all evening instead of following Cody around like a lost puppy!" Randy screamed right back.

"WHATEVER! AT LEAST CODY WAS ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!" Arianna threw back.

"IF YOU'RE SO INTERESTED IN CODY THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FIND HIM!" Randy screamed in full rage now.

"UGH! I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CAME HERE!" Arianna screeched while turning on her heel and walking to the bedroom.

"OH REALLY?! IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE WHEN YOU WERE ALL ON ME THIS MORNING!" Randy yelled while following her. When he got to the door, the door was slammed right in his face. He stood there for a second and heard soft crying and the moving of a suitcase. When he heard that he immediately opened the door. Apparently in her rage Arianna had forgotten to lock the door. He saw her putting the suitcase on top of the bed and walking over to gather her shoes. Randy didn't want this. Not at all.

"Baby, please don't. I'm sorry!" Randy said pulling Arianna to him. He saw her tear-stained cheeks. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her. He held her there and after a few minutes she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. They knew well, they had survived there first fight.

Randy pulled her lips to him and clothes started shedding. Soon they were on the bed, paying the ultimate tribute to their love.

* * *

**DONE! It sounded a bit cheesy to me. "Tribute to their love"? What? We all know what that means. Oh well, I hoped you like it and I will see everyone soon for Letters to Randy: The Second year. Thank you to everyone who likes, followed, and reviewed. I really enjoyed making this and I will enjoy writing the next one :-D**


	16. LTR:TSY Prologue is in your hands

**Hey so this not an update sorry but Letters to Randy: The Second Year is close to starting, so I want the reader's opinion on what the prologue should be. Please answer in the reviews :-)**

**Would you most like the Prologue for Letters to Randy: The Second Year to be….**

**A Story-type chapter of what happens the day that Arianna has to leave.**

_(EX: As Arianna sat in the car watching the scenery go by she felt wrong. She had gotten so used to waking up next to Randy, in the few short days she had been on the base…..)_

**A Story-type chapter picking up where The Anniversary Part 2 left off.**

_(EX: ….."Well it's kind of hard to regret when you did it with the person you love." Arianna answered allowing herself to get closer to Randy. Her body remembering all of the events that had transpired the night before…..)_

**Skip the Prologue jump right in to the first letter.**

_(EX: Dear Randy,_

_ It's harder than ever to not have you next to me. What we went through at the base from the fight to being together for the longest time, it makes me wish I could jump on a plane and run right back into your arms….._

**Other…..I have my own idea.**

_(EX: Any idea or situation you want to happen in Letters to Randy)_

**Also if you could, let me know if you would like me to make this a trilogy. It would detail the daily lives of Arianna and Randy…..maybe getting married…maybe having a kid…..who knows?**


	17. Hey Guess What?

Hey, hey Guess what?

Letters to Randy: The Second Year is up. Sorry for the huge delay, I had a huge case of writers block.

Go check it out :-)


End file.
